


Life is continuum

by someblankgit



Category: Continuum (TV), Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Freelancers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-12 01:28:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7915045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/someblankgit/pseuds/someblankgit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark Jefferson is/was a freelancer who  got to inverview the person know a Rachel who destroyed the time Continuum.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life is continuum

**Author's Note:**

> the evil plan is to write shite where mark is a freelancer. 
> 
> a Freelancer is someone in Continuum who cleans up the time line from time travellers.

Free lancers, its our job to protect the time continuum but when shit like these pop up thinking they can own time and then they destroy the universe. We tried to focuses her powers to one point in time and then hoped that point pasted with out her trying anything.

“all right, you little shits let me out of her now!” the woman screams, pulling at the restraints.

I slump down on the chair next to the window “so what next?” I say into my CMR

“do what you see fit” she say

I sit across from her like in all the cops shows. The intimidation works.

“what the fuck do you want, why the fuck did you fucking kidnaped me” she yelled.

I side my finger along the table bringing up a profile of this woman. “so you're Rachel Amber?”

“what's that to you, you fucking shit!” Rachel amber says, she trashes her head back and forward.

“well Rachel, if you want to clam the fuck down. I'm Mark Jefferson and I know you are fucking with time. We're here to stop you but the only reason your in this room is because we need to know what you did.”

Rachel flops her head forward and begins to laughs “Mark stop playing this sick game” 

I swipe my hand though the air, swiping though the files we had. It gave some information about Rachel being killed by a friend in a bunker owned by him and was supported by a teacher. They kept out names so you cant change history.

“sorry Rachel I don't have a clue what you are going on about” I say resting my elbows on the table.

She lefts her head up, her hair is dangling over her face “for fuck sake mark, we sleep together, I WAS going to leave with you!” she being to become hysterical.

“Rachel. I don't know what you are going on about. As you know time travel is a dangerous thing and that might had been an older version of me.”

she tilts her head to the side to move her hair out the way. “so you're a time traveller?” she asks.

I spread my fingers apart to show her the black dot between my fingers “I'm a freelancer, we stop people like you from causing unrepairable damage to the time continuum” 

“people like me?!” she says almost excited about that prospect.

“Rachel, honestly, tell me what you did!” I should have sent her off to induction but her looks are radiating, her innocent was impressive, her tattered Back T-shirt and her white shirt. I need to capture this moment and it looks like I get to.

She flips her head back and begins to laugh “fuck you Mark” 

I link in to my CMR “take her out” I say into it.

2 Fellow Freelancers came in. “FUCK YOU, FUCK YOU MARK, HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME. TOO ME MARK!” she yells at me as the 2 drag her out.

I follow her out, she kicks her legs as they feasibly try to restrain her to the gurney.

I grab the syringe and slam it in her leg. The anger she showed was amazing, what was more amazing was the fact that this anger disappeared into a blissful sleep. 

"you go and report and I'll get her sorted" I say in a "I'm not creepy way" way.   
The guy leans against the wall "sure take the crazy bitch"


End file.
